ultradragonballfandomcom-20200214-history
Hoodie
Hoodie is an Saiyan hybrid who fights Rahanjar, and Evil'.' He has a very high intellect, but is very lazy. But in a fight, he is cold and calculating. He hates jokes. He is friends to almost everyone, but is Evil Hoodie's rival. He is one of the Legendary User Warriors and one of the commanding generals of the GUWA '''as well. In User Warriors, he has an rivalry with Blaze, as he constantly tries to prove himself better than Hoodie. Hoodie thinks however, that Blaze is an "Annoying little punk." He is best friends with Chix and Zeon. His Life: Battle against Fate Knowing that Earth would be destroyed by Rahanjar, Hoodie went back in time and confronted Rahanjar in his palace. Because his actions had rescued everyone from a safe death, they all were doomed. Hoodie took on the doom, but managed to escape from Rahanjar. Using Multiversial Teleportation, he ran away. He got chased by Rahanjar, ''who had the job to prevent the timeline from being altered. Chased constantly, he learned a way to possibly defeat him once and for all. There was an sword who could hurt Rahanjar. The sword was called'' ''The'' ''Impaler, as it could tear through Time itself! Journeying to the place where it was located, he was stalked by Rahanjar. After a brief fight, he escaped. Finding the sword, he took it, only to see it crumble to dust. Then, Rahanjar appeared and a chase begun. Hoodie did an risky calculation. He absorbed the swords dust using Sparkition. '''Thinking it was useless, something happened. Suddenly, he transformed! From a young teen, he turned into an adult. But something else happened. Inside, the remnants of the Sword awoke an spirit within Hoodie. Becoming an User Warrior 10-15 years after defeating Rahanjar, Hoodie had moved to Grand City. There, he was known as the citizens protector from Evil Thugs. One day where he confronted the entire team of Thugs, and a person called Chix came, requesting his aid. Happily, Hoodie accepted. There, he became the Mentor for the team, helping them out in every way he could. One day, they were confronted by an Ice-Jin, and they eventually battled. Hoodie losing, he used his last trick, calling upon Evil Hoodie. Humilliated, the Ice-Jin fired an blast, but Chix saved him, killing the Ice-Jin. He met many new allies, and found an Rival in an Supernovian. He eventually journeyed to New Namek, where they searched for the BSG Radar, but they met an Majin and a Saiyan. Upon befriending them, they went to the village elder, and there, he gave them an radar, which allowed them to travel through dimensions! Now, they search for the BSG balls, scattered. Transformations Hoodie has numerous Transformations, including: Sparkition Super Saiyan Ultra Saiyan Super Saiyan 3 Super Saiyan 4 Ultimate Super Saiyan Great Ape Attacks '''Kick Ass!-'''An meele combo, followed with Hoodie kicking '''you '''in the ass! '''Shoop da Lazah!- '''An attack, where Hoodie uppercuts (weakly) '''you, and fires his LAZAH! Kame.hame.ha- '''A standard Kamehameha, fired with his left hand '''Razor Slash- '''An attack where Hoodie rushes forward and slashes his opponents throat, making them faint/choke '''Eagle's Curse- '''An attack where Hoodie uses his right eye to identify his opponents weak spots, and scaring them, before striking at the weak points, (alternatively, followed by a funky move) '''Optimal Blast(Signature Attack)- '''An move, where Hoodie collects energy, and fires them against his enemy with his right hand. (First used against Rahanjar) Replacing ''Teen Hoodie's Critical Surge Strike.' Eagle's Razor-'A mixture of Razor Slash and Eagle's Curse. First, Hoodie analyses his opponents weak points. Then, he strikes them at those weak point, with the same force in the Razor Slash. '''The Knowledge Barrage-'''A special attack, where Hoodie kicks his opponents, uppercuts them, and then kicks them brutally in the back. He then sends them crashing into the ground, stomps on them, and blasts them with a Optimal Blast. 'Ability Hoodie's abillity is to analyze. He can analyze everything, from people's weak points to find holes in plans. His intellect allows him to formulate great plans. 'Theme son'g Hoodie's theme in My Story is Character Select from Budokai 3. In User Warriors, it's Man for all seasonsby Robbie Williams After Hoodie's "death", his theme changed to Chemistryby Unkle Trivia *In User Warriors, Hoodie's cloak has an beaked hood. *His name is based of his love to Hoodie's. *Hoodie is, in a comical fashion, always kicked or punched by Carba, as he is about to reveal her crush for TUK. *He is technically one of the younger members, as he would be the same age as Chix, had he not used Sparkition. *His right eye was damaged by Rahanjar, but it granted him the Eagle's abilities (Seeing whose friend and enemy, Analyzing) *He later on, gets semi-eternal life, because... (WHOOPS! SAID TOO MUCH!!) *He likes a warm cup of hot chocolate with whipped cream, as that is his specialty. *His birthday is 7th August. *He would be 24, but is 48, meaning that Sparkition made him twice as old as he should be. *He is actually an genius, but is always shown to be laid-back, not caring so much. Quotes Category:Good Category:Page created by AssassinHood Category:User character Category:Characters who can fly Category:Page added by AssassinHood Category:Males Category:User Character Category:AssassinHood Category:Transformation Users Category:Dragon Ball: User Warriors